


In Flight

by airedis



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - How to Train Your Dragon Fusion, Dragons, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3066734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they have is warm and soft and easily broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Flight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the xingdaes birthday prompt fest. I have not yet read the books so any and all information is subject to being incorrect. Everything in here is based off of the two movies, the httyd wikia page, and my own imagination.
> 
> The prompt was: "How to Train Your Dragon!AU. After Yixing and his brother take a visit to Berk, the former meets the son of the chieftain, Jongdae."

Wind whipped around Yixing's face wildly and he struggled to keep a hold of his Monstrous Nightmare's saddle with his frozen fingers. They had been flying for nearly four hours and the weather here was much harsher than their temperate, forest weather. Yixing glanced behind him to where his brother was stiff as a board atop his Grapple Grounder, face red with chill and hair a hopeless mess.  
  
The Isle of Berk was perched atop a high, jagged cliff face. The Zhang brothers, sons of the chieftain of Berserk, had come to make negotiations with the chieftain of Berk to ensure their safety against the island of Hysteria. The Hysteric Tribe had been getting restless and violent, attempting to provoke the quiet tribes of Berserk. They'd been sending riders out to circle around Yixing's island, drawing closer and closer to the tree top canopy each time. The Berserkers were generally a peaceful people until crossed - then they would not hesitate to fight if they were threatened. They were Vikings after all.  
  
But they'd maintained peace around their borders for so long that the idea of war was slightly unsettling. They were always up for a fight, but this would mean a battle unlike one they would have fought for quite some time and the time was not right for such a battle. So, in their father's precarious health, Yixing and his older brother were sent to renew a longstanding peace treaty with the Isle of Berk and the chieftain's tribe.  
  
They finally came upon the isle and sought a clear patch of ground to land on. Yixing landed gently, his large Monstrous Nightmare belying its great size and coming down with hardly a sound. People stared at them as they dismounted and Yixing wondered if the people of Berk didn't often get visitors. Or maybe it was the fact that their clothes were strange and they were ill-dressed for the weather - Yongxing's face was the same color as his dragon's scales.  
  
Berk was quite a bit different than Berserk. For one thing, Berk was open, sky and sea and life all around. People were hastening to and fro with dragons at the sides or above their heads. Yongxing's dragon stretched its long neck out, thick puff of steam emitting from its nose as it sniffed the air. Everything was so different here, the air salty and thick with the smell of things being cooked over fires. For Yixing, the air at home had always smelled earthy and full of a different kind of life than here.  
  
Though they hadn't signaled the chieftain as to when exactly they were going to visit, their arrival must have travelled quickly through the grapevine and alerted him because only minutes later he was hastening their way. (Although, the stark color of their dragons against the hazy sky could have been a dead giveaway too.)  
  
They were met by the chieftain, an intimidating man if only for his sheer size. He greeted them warmly in a loud voice, attracting the attention of some of the people in the surrounding area.  
  
"I'm Zhang Yongxing of Berserk, and this is my brother Yixing," Yongxing said, managing to look regal even in front of the towering building of a man.  
  
The man grasped Yongxing's hand, the two of them exchanging a few quiet courtesies and Yixing's attention drifted. Even in the cold, Berk was much livelier than their sleepy forest village and Yixing looked forward to getting the chance to explore the island later. He caught a shadow of movement behind the chieftain before the large man grabbed his hand and shook it so enthusiastically that Yixing almost felt like his arm was going to be ripped off.  
  
"So," the man said with a wide grin. "This is Berserk's  _Little Prince_." Yixing felt his face warm slightly. He still wasn't used to being called that.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Yixing," Yixing said politely.  
  
"And this," Jinho said, reaching an arm behind him and bringing forward someone. "Is my son Jongdae."  
  
From behind Jinho, a short young man stepped out. Yixing tipped his head in a bow and the young man returned it. Jongdae had prominent cheekbones and lips tilted upward in a constant grin. There was an easy air about him, as there was in all of Berk, and a sort of playfulness in his kind eyes like his father's. His tunic was thick, covered by a dense fur coat and Yixing stared in envy at his fur lined boots. They looked warm. Yixing shivered as a gust of wind blew past them.  
  
With a heavy slap on his back (Yixing supposed it was probably supposed to be light - Jinho was a very strong man), Jinho said, "you two be off now, make friends. Yongxing and I are going to go have a talk."  
  
And then in a rush, Yixing was left standing in the middle of the village square with the chieftain's son as his brother and Jinho made their way with Yixing's and Yongxing's dragons towards the chieftain's house to make negotiations. Yixing was at a bit of a loss for what to do; he didn't mind talking but he'd usually been the host, not the other way around. Luckily, Jongdae seemed to have no problem with his new role as tour guide/Yixing-sitter because he gave Yixing a bright smile and said, "follow me".  
  
There were people all over the place. They were popping in and out of sturdy, thatch roofed buildings, shooing Terrible Terrors away from barrels of food, carting crates of fish and eel from the docks. A tall boy with a wide grin and a shorter boy with sharp eyes teased a herd of sheep. And alongside them were a rainbow of dragons, looking as comfortable as if this had been their isle all along.  
  
Jongdae was providing a lilting, running commentary as they walked through the village, pointing out people and places and telling of their history. Yixing listened to him talk and took in as much as he could. Berk was so different from Berserk that he could hardly believe it. They were separated by a few hours and a world of difference.  
  
He took Yixing first to the statue in the middle of the village, an imposing, bronze statue of a solemn young man.  
  
"This is the Statue of the Fallen One," Jongdae said quietly.  
  
Yixing studied the statue, feeling a sense of loss and remorse rolling from it. He pressed two fingers to the middle of his forehead in tribute. Jongdae did the same and then they were moving once more.  
  
"And there's the barn over there," Jongdae said a bit later, with a vague wave of his hand.  
Yixing perked up at that. "Barn?"  
  
"Yeah," Jongdae replied. He looked surprised. "Do you want to go see it?"  
  
Yixing nodded quickly. They didn't really have any barns in Berserk - no place to put them, really - and the animals they kept had to be nothing like the animals kept in Berk. Jongdae led him to the barn, pushing the door open. The space was dim, thin tendrils of muddled light filtering in through gaps in the boards. There was a rustling noise as Jongdae closed the door and Yixing was about to open his mouth to speak when dozens of small things rushed towards him.  
  
Within seconds, the two of them were surrounded by chickens. Yixing sucked in a breath; he'd only gotten to see chickens a few times before. Jongdae knelt down and scooped one up in his arms, turning towards Yixing expectantly. Yixing reached out and patted the chicken on the head lightly, let him fingers brush across the soft feathers.  
  
"Do you want to feed the chicks?" Jongdae asked and Yixing agreed eagerly.  
  
Jongdae led him over to a barrel and removed the lid, dipping his hand inside and gathering some feed.  
  
"Hold your hands out," he told Yixing.  
  
Yixing cupped his hands in front of him and Jongdae tipped the feed into them. Then, with a guiding hand on his back, Jongdae brought him over to the chicks.  
  
"Just lay your hand down for them," he said.  
  
And Yixing lowered his hand to the ground. The chicks hurried over to him and Yixing felt the soft, tickling pressure of their feet scampering back and forth over his hand. When Yixing glanced up towards Jongdae, he saw the other boy looking at him with a genial expression and Yixing smiled up at him.  
  
When all the feed was gone from his hand, Yixing stood up, brushing his hand off on his trousers.  
  
"Do you want to go see something else?" Jongdae asked mysteriously. He had a shadow of a grin on his face and Yixing was intrigued.  
  
They made their way to the front of the barn and, at the doors, Jongdae told him to close his eyes. Yixing did so hesitantly, relaxing a little as Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder and opened one the creeping doors. Yixing stepped forward blindly, trusting Jongdae to not trick him, and felt a burst of wind on his face. He could feel the soft ground underneath his feet and he heard a series of low huffing sounds, like a herd of large animals.  
  
"Okay, open," Jongdae said and Yixing opened his eyes - and they immediately widened as he took in the sight before him.  
  
Half a dozen large, furry creatures stood in front of him, their heads topped with long horns.  
  
"What are these?" Yixing breathed, entranced. He'd never seen an animal like this before.  
  
"Yaks," Jongdae answered simply. Then he tugged Yixing forward, hand wrapped securely around Yixing's forearm, and brought him right in front of one of the great beasts. When Yixing just stood there, Jongdae nudged him, pulling Yixing's hand up to touch the animal's coat.  
  
"Come on," he urged Yixing.  
  
Yixing stroked the yak slowly, eyes transfixed on its face. It chewed its food slowly, completely uninterested in Yixing or Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae let Yixing pet the yaks for as long as he wanted, asking question after question about the strange animals until he'd had his fill. Then Jongdae asked Yixing if there was anything he wanted to see and Yixing, not wanting to push everything into one day (he had a week after all), had shrugged. Humming thoughtfully, Jongdae led him out past the village to where an outcropping of rocks overlooked the ocean.  
  
Jongdae climbed over the jagged edges expertly, moving like he could do it in his sleep. When he got to a patch of smooth rocks he sat down and patted the spot next to him. Yixing stumbled over the rocks, more used to trees and vines and patches of poisonous flowers, but he got to Jongdae without a scratch on him.  
  
The view from the rocks was breathtaking, even in the dreary weather. Yixing's village was in the middle of a forest, not right on the edge of the water and seeing the ocean stretch out around him on all sides was staggering. It was different than being on a dragon and seeing it (though not less exciting) and there was something calming about being able to just sit back and take it all in.  
  
Yixing was so lost in the ocean that he almost forgot Jongdae was next to him, startled out of his thoughts when the other boy spoke.  
  
"What's it like in Berserk?"  
  
Yixing looked at him but Jongdae kept his eyes out on the horizon. He turned away.  
  
"Really different from here."  
  
It was silent for a few minutes as they both stared out at the water, until Jongdae spoke again.  
  
"I haven't ever gotten a chance to see outside Berk," he said quietly. "I wish I could. It'd be nice, you know?" His voice grew stronger. "To see the world." Yixing turned just in time to see Jongdae smile, lips quirking up like a cat's grin.  
  
"Why don't you do it?" he asked.  
  
"Family obligations," Jongdae replied, waving his hand like it was no big matter, but Yixing could hear the disappointment in his voice.  
  
They sat in silence once more, the wind picking up as the sun began to sink. The chill wasn't so bad when he wasn't racing through the air but it looked as if snow would fall in the next few days and he wasn't even remotely prepared for this kind of weather. A particularly strong gust knocked against his side; he shivered and Jongdae paused.  
  
"Are you cold?"  
  
"Oh, no I'm fine," Yixing replied, clutching his wool coat more tightly to him.  
  
But Jongdae was having none of that and was already removing his coat. Yixing protested, waving his arms at Jongdae to stop him but in a matter of seconds Jongdae had the coat off and was handing it to Yixing.  
  
"Take it," he said, trying to push it into Yixing's hands. "I don't need it."  
  
"But you'll be cold," Yixing said weakly.  
  
"Nah, I'm used to it," Jongdae grinned.  
  
How anyone could be used to this weather, born and raised in it or not, Yixing had no idea. But with the sun going down and even without the wind, Yixing felt the chill beneath his clothes. He couldn't deny that Jongdae's coat looked awfully warm. Reluctantly, he grabbed it and put it on, melting instantly into its warmth. He could feel Jongdae's residual body heat wrapping around him and a sharp, cinnamon scent reached his nose. He apologized to Jongdae, sinking himself into the coat, but Jongdae seemed more than happy to lend it to him. In fact, he truly didn't seem at all bothered by the wind.  
  
When it became almost too dark to see, Jongdae and Yixing headed back to Jongdae's house. It was up high on a slope, overlooking the whole village and outside they were greeted by Yongxing.  
  
"We'll be staying at Gothi's house," he said, pointing up at a house on top of a steep cliff. Yixing looked up at it; it was high.  
  
"Where's -"  
  
No sooner had he begun to speak when Meilong, his dragon, nudged her snout against his hand. He spotted Huolong, his brother's dragon, just behind the man.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"Ah," Yixing glanced at Jongdae. "Yes, one minute. Thank you, Jongdae. I hope you can show me around more of the village tomorrow?"  
  
Jongdae smiled, his eyes closing half way like a happy cat. "Of course. Good night both of you."  
  
Yixing and Yongxing said their goodbyes, mounted their dragons and flew up to Gothi's house. The dragons curled themselves up together out on the large deck as Yixing and his brother made their way inside. Yongxing introduced Yixing to Gothi, a small, silent old woman, and then he was shown his room before his brother retired to bed.  
  
It wasn't until Yixing stepped into his room to shed his clothes for bed that he realized he'd taken Jongdae's coat with him.  
  
The rest of the week passed in much the same way as the first day had: Jongdae met with Yixing and showed him around the village and at night fall, the two would part ways. By the third day, Jongdae had taken to showing Yixing all the unusual places the isle had to offer. Yixing was glad, he was afraid that after the first day Jongdae would have run out of places to show him but then he would take Yixing to meet the baby dragons at the academy or climb trees in The Woods That Howled.  
  
There were never any awkward silences with Jongdae. He always seemed to know what to say to keep a conversation going. But when they naturally fell to silence at the end of the day, overlooking the Great West Ocean on those smooth rocks, he seemed content to let that amiable silence between them simmer.  
  
Despite how small the isle seemed to be, Jongdae always had something new to show him. Yixing wondered if, one day, he'd know all of the isle's secrets just like Jongdae. They always went off on their own, disappearing for the day and hiding themselves away in all of the places Jongdae knew.  
  
Near the end of his stay Jongdae introduced him to Mijeom, his Deadly Nadder. She was a pretty thing, iridescent blue scales shimmering hypnotically in the sunlight. She allowed Yixing to stroke her neck once before she lost interest and curled up next to Meilong. Yixing's dragon was still quite young, because of this, she was close in size to the older Deadly Nadder. Yixing and Jongdae relaxed in the shade of a tree, leaning up against the bark of the trunk, shoulder to shoulder, and talked all day as their dragons snoozed together.  
  
"How come you get to run off and your brother doesn't?" Jongdae had asked.  
  
Yixing shrugged. "He prefers to handle the negotiations on his own."  
  
To his surprise, Jongdae laughed.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if dad worked out his terms on the first night and is just keeping you guys around for your own benefit."  
  
Yixing joined him, chuckling as he thought about it. "I wouldn't be surprised if my brother was letting him."  
  
Yixing had been right - there was an easy air about Jongdae all the time. He made Yixing feel at ease and he found himself opening up to the other boy where normally he'd keep to himself. Jongdae, to his credit, seemed equally as open with Yixing. He was incredibly candid at times, speaking his mind in a way that made Yixing want to empty the contents of his mind into the air around them.  
  
On his last day, Yixing felt a sort of loss at having to return home. He was excited to be back somewhere comfortable and familiar but he was not so eager to leave this new and fascinating place. In a way, it had become a part of home that he ached to stay in.  
  
"We should be back in a few months," Yongxing said, him and Jinho clasping each other's forearms in a farewell shake.  
  
"It was good to have you here," Jinho replied.  
  
Off to the side, Jongdae was stroking Meilong's neck with slow deliberation.  
  
"You'll be back again?" He asked Jongdae.  
  
"Yeah, I'll come back again," Yixing said as he held his arm out for Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae clasped Yixing's forearm, looking into his eyes as he resolutely said, "ride safe".  
  
-  
  
The next time Yixing landed in Berk many things had changed. The weather, for one, was a lot less intense than when he'd first visited. Winds no longer buffeted him and threatened to knock him off his dragon. It was sunny and warm, light glinting off of the waves as Yixing and his brother had made their journey, and a small flight of Changewings spun around them in spirals.  
  
His father too, had changed, recovering his health and leading their village well. He'd been glad to hear of how well their negotiations with Berk had gone and, though perhaps it wasn't desperately needed in times of peace, he encouraged them to forge strong relations with their neighboring tribes.  
  
Unfortunately, one unpleasant change had been their relations with the Hysteria tribe. They were getting a little bolder, a little more risky, looking for places among the canopy of trees to land their dragons. They'd never succeeded yet but each new person drew closer and closer and Yixing could tell the people of their village were growing worried. So when the looming threat became a problem once more, it was decided that a trip to Berk was needed.  
  
He hadn't needed to go this time. His father could have easily handled it on his own or brought along Yongxing if he felt the need to do so. But he'd announced plans of returning to Berk and Yixing had happily volunteered himself. Yongxing had seemed surprised - Yixing didn't really like traveling long distances - but his father had been overjoyed at the good relationship his sons had fostered with the people of Berk in such a short period of time. So when the time came to leave, Yixing had saddled up alongside his brother and made his way back to the place he had missed.  
  
Not much else had changed here though. There was still life all around and Jongdae was there to greet them when they landed.  
  
He pet Meilong's nose as Yixing dismounted, the dragon having grown larger in the time passed; she snuffled underneath his hand, her breath rustling Jongdae's hair. She seemed to like Jongdae and, distantly, Yixing wondered where Mijeom was.  
When Jongdae finally looked up at him, Yixing was struck with a heavy sense of - something. He could feel it tighten in his chest when Jongdae smiled. Feeling right at home again, Yixing smiled back.  
  
They were invited to a feast that evening in the Great Hall. It was to commemorate Berk's good favor with Berserk and Yixing spent a good deal of time before the food was served smiling at people and shaking their hands while his brother answered every question thrown his way. In all honesty, Yixing thought that they were the ones getting the better deal out of all of this: Berserk didn't have much to offer Berk aside from knowledge but Berk was able to offer them protection and hospitality. As if knowing what Yixing was thinking, Jongdae bumped his shoulder and raised his glass.  
  
"Tonight's a night to celebrate, right?" He asked.  
  
Yixing grinned back at him. "Right."  
  
The feast was magnificent, full of dishes Yixing had never tried before, even on his short stay in Berk before. Everyone in the village was packed inside the large hall, crammed shoulder to shoulder along the benches at the table and Yixing felt warm and happy. Next to him, villagers kept piling food onto his plate and, in his merriment, Yixing wolfed down as much of it as he could. Everything was wonderful.  
  
He slipped away some time later at Jongdae's insistence.  
  
They found themselves back at their spot on the rocks, stretched out along the smooth stone to stare at the sky. It was quiet out there, away from anyone else, and Yixing listened to the waves crash beneath them. It was dark but the sky was alight with stars, a whole sea of them sprinkled across his view. At his side, Jongdae reached out and began to trace against them with his finger, his other arm propped behind his head.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Finding constellations," Jongdae replied with a grin.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Yixing watched his hand, the both of them staying silent, and without his notice, Yixing's attention slipped from Jongdae's hand down to his face. It was a rare moment where Jongdae wasn't joking or even smiling, his face was serene as his hand curved back and forth languidly. Yixing's eyes travelled across Jongdae's profile and down to the curve of his jaw. He followed it up to the wisps of hair around Jongdae's ear and then back down the slope of his neck. Some way or another, he stopped at Jongdae's lips, staring at the crook of them for some time until Jongdae spoke.  
  
"Tell me about it?" He asked, dropping his hand at last, his arm stretched out at his side.  
  
"Hmm?" Yixing hummed, finally drawing his eyes away. Jongdae was still staring up at the sky.  
  
"Tell me about what it's like in Berserk?"  
  
Yixing closed his eyes against the sky here and thought of the sky at home.  
  
"It's a huge forest. At night you can hear the animals waking up as you go to sleep and you never have to walk on the ground," he said. "We have bridges everywhere across the village and the canopy is so dense that you can climb to the top and sit on it."  
He turned his head to see Jongdae looking at him.  
  
"It's not exactly like this but you can see the stars there too," he said with a smile.  
  
"I want to visit some day," Jongdae said wistfully as he turned back to stare at the sky.  
  
Yixing shifted, stretching out his arm a bit. The tips of his fingers grazed against Jongdae's but neither of them moved. Yixing inhaled slowly and opened his eyes again. The sky seemed brighter.  
  
"I'll take you there."  
  
-  
  
They were carefully perched on the rocks at the lip of the cave when they heard voices. Shushing Yixing while failing to hide his own giggles, Jongdae pulled Yixing further back into the cave. They were hidden in the shadows, hands clutching at each other's arms as they stifled their laughter and the voices grew louder.  
  
"Wait," Yixing said breathlessly. "Wait, they'll hear us."  
  
Jongdae leaned heavily into his side, Yixing's shoulder muffling his breathy chuckles. He stilled when the voices came to a stop near the mouth of the cave, fingers clutching Yixing's shirt as they both seemed to hold their breath and listen. They didn't mean to eavesdrop exactly but it was hard when they didn't want to be discovered.  
  
Yixing didn't know why they were trying to hide, why they were trying so hard to stay the only ones in their little world, but Jongdae was soft against his side and the two voices were speaking outside.  
  
One voice sounded hesitant, deep and a little slurred, and Yixing thought it might be Jongin. When he heard another low voice, the curt manner of speaking gave him away as Kyungsoo - and there was no one more likely to be with Kyungsoo than Jongin. Yixing couldn't see either of them, partially blocked by a bit of rock, but he could hear the low murmur of conversation. He tried not to listen, already feeling awkward that they were basically trapped between a rock and a hard place, and if he focused on the hollow buzz of the cave air he could almost drown out the voices entirely.  
  
But then -  
  
" - and what if we have a war?" Jongin asked a bit louder. Yixing's attention was caught and it was a lot harder to tune them out when he could actually make out words. "Will you go fight?"  
  
"Jongin..." Kyungsoo sounded a bit harried. "We're not in a war right now."  
  
There was a frustrated inhalation of breath and then Jongin said, " _Right now_. We're not in one  _right now_. But you know Berserk's having problems with Hysteria and what happens if we get pulled in?" Jongin's voice had almost risen to a panicked shout.  
  
"Then I'll fight," Kyungsoo said quietly, resolute.  
  
There was a best of silence and then, "I don't want you to fight," Jongin said just as quietly.  
  
"Jongin..."  
  
Kyungsoo sighed. And then there was a soft rustle of clothing and Jongin's voice became muffled.  
  
"I can't lose you Kyungsoo."  
  
He sounded near tears.  
  
"Shh," Kyungsoo murmured gently.  
  
Jongdae's fingers had tightened in Yixing's shirt. He glanced down at them and laid a comforting hand over top of Jongdae's, patting it absently.  
  
With another whisper of clothing, Jongin was speaking again.  
  
"Kyungsoo please, I..." Another rustle. "I like you." It came out as hardly more than a release of air.  
  
Jongdae gave a quiet gasp and leaned more into Yixing. He'd told Yixing about his suspicions about the two of them but to have them come to life was...almost surreal.  
  
There was another soft noise and Kyungsoo's "me too". He actually sounded embarrassed.  
  
Jongdae gave a fist pump and a small, accidental cry of victory. His other hand shook excitedly, waving Yixing's shirt along with it and Yixing smiled widely.  
  
They heard a happy sigh of relief, almost like a sob choking its way out of Jongin's throat, and with another rustle of clothing and the crunch of boots on rocks, Jongin and Kyungsoo made their way away from the cave. Yixing braced a hand against Jongdae's shoulder, pushing himself up and extended a hand down to help Jongdae up. Jongdae grasped his hand tightly, jumping to his feet and falling against Yixing with a brilliant smile. His arms tightened around Yixing's neck as he let out another breathless laugh, just like he'd done when they first entered the cave.  
  
"Can you believe it?" He asked as Yixing's arm came up to hug him back. Yixing could feel Jongdae's smile against his neck.  
  
"I'm happy for them," Yixing said.  
  
"It's about time," Jongdae muttered in good humor as he pulled back. He stared at Yixing for a beat, eyes strangely serious for all the playfulness on his face and in his voice. And then he leaned back in for another hug and Yixing pulled him in close and tucked his head in close to Jongdae's.  
  
They stayed there like that for a while, as their hearts raced and the waves crashed far below them. They stood, without words, in the near darkness for probably far too long. And Yixing, feeling almost lost and out of his own body, thought he might have felt lips ghosting against the corner of his mouth as Jongdae finally pulled away.  
  
-  
  
Yixing sighed and slid down the smooth, moss covered wood to stand on one of the bridge paths. It had been several weeks since he and his brother had returned from their last trip to Berk and everything had been unnervingly quiet. They hadn't seen hide nor hair of the Hysterics and it put everyone on edge. The Hysterics were not a tribe to leave things unsettled -  if they wanted something, they went after it. But it wasn't like them to stay quiet for so long and it made Yixing nervous.  
  
He travelled along the bridge for some time, keeping off the more populated paths as he wandered aimlessly. With everyone holding their breath while waiting for an attack, there wasn't too much going on and Yixing felt restless. He wanted to be doing - something, anything. Most people kept themselves locked in their homes, preparing themselves in case of an appearance from the Hysteric tribe but Yixing couldn't do that. He couldn't just sit and wait but, at the same time, there was nothing he could do.  
  
He didn't know how long he mindlessly walked through the forest, far removed from the village. He was still safe within their borders but people didn't usually head out this far; he was encroaching upon dragon territory and it wouldn't do to stumble upon a nest empty handed. With another sigh, Yixing decided to turn back. He was walking for some time, lost in his thoughts, when he heard a noise. There were low voices and soft footfalls on the bridge, the rustling of leaves to his left letting Yixing know that there were people headed his way.  
  
Without knowing why, Yixing took hold of a low branch and hoisted himself up into a tree. He climbed up a little further until he was mostly blocked by the dense foliage. He'd been struck by the urge not to be seen and when he could finally make out what was being said, he was glad he had hidden.  
  
"Will you go fight?"  
  
Being the son of the chieftain of their village, it was inevitable that either Yixing or his brother would be the one to help their father lead their tribes into battle. In all honesty, Yixing figured it would be him - his brother was more suited to leading a village than Yixing ever felt he would be and he had the diplomatic sense to lead it well. Yixing was happy to fight for his people if it meant he could protect them.  
  
"Yes," said a second voice.  
  
Although the two had stopped near the tree he was in, Yixing couldn't see them. They were blocked by a thick cluster of leaves. Yixing hoped they'd leave soon; he was getting déjà vu.  
  
"I don't want you to," said the first voice again.  
  
"I have to."  
  
It was quiet for a long time and then the second voice said again, "...will you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
They moved just slightly and Yixing caught a glimpse of them: it was Zitao and Sehun, two boys from his village. Though they were younger than him, it was apparent that they were old enough to fight.  
  
Sehun sighed. "I figured."  
  
There was another pause, a heavy silence, and then Yixing heard quiet sobs. Zitao had the heel of his hand pressed against the corner of his eye to stem the flow of tears making their way down his cheeks.  
  
"If you die, I'm going to die right next to you." His voice cracked as he said it.  
  
"Stop crying, it makes you look ugly," Sehun said as he roughly wiped at Zitao's face. His voice had sounded disinterested but Yixing thought he could see the boy's hands shaking.  
Zitao let out another soft sob and Sehun leaned forward to hug him.  
  
"I'll protect you when we fight, so stop crying," Sehun said, voice muffled.  
  
"You idiot, I'm a better fighter than you," Zitao cried, pulling back to punch Sehun in the arm. But he leaned right back in, hugging Sehun fiercely.  
  
As quietly as he could, Yixing made his way up the tree, leaving the two to their privacy. He climbed as silently and as quickly as he could and let out a breath of relief once he got to the treetops. Once at the top, he could see a Giant Bee-Eater making its way in his direction. He ducked down, taking care to circle around it before he pulled himself up all the way onto the canopy once it had passed.  
  
Yixing thought back to the conversation he'd just overheard; it had been strikingly similar to the one he'd heard the last time he'd visited Berk. He knew the possible ( _probable_ , his mind whispered) war was weighing heavily on everyone's minds. They hadn't needed to fight in so long that any losses they suffered now would be devastating, breaking down people who had almost forgotten what it was like and destroying those who had never lived through it. Yixing knew that if it came to war they wouldn't all make it out alive. He just hoped he could ease the pain for everyone.  
  
Yixing stared out past the trees. He could see the sea here, unburdened by the dense forest, and it stirred up something great in him. He felt a longing to go back, to see the village again, to chase sheep and be stuffed with food and to have old woman Gothi light a fire for him before he fell asleep. He felt a longing to be with Jongdae and watch the stars.  
  
He could see the sea here, but it wasn't quite the same.  
  
-  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Somewhere special, just wait."  
  
Yixing didn't recognize the area they were in. Right after he and his brother had landed in Berk, Jongdae had dragged him off, telling Yixing he had something to show him. Yixing had waved helplessly at Yongxing and then they were off, somewhere in the forest. Jongdae kept a hold of his arm, pulling him this way and that as he talked about something new he'd found the other day when he was out riding with Mijeom.  
  
"We flew close to the water and the fish were jumping so much," Jongdae said, leading him through a tangle of branches. "Mijeom kept trying to snap them up." He paused, thoughtful. "I think she caught a couple."  
  
"I think Meilong's happy to see her again," Yixing commented.  
  
"You know, I think Mijeom is too. She seemed kind of gloomy after you left last time, but not anymore."  
  
They made their way up a steep hill before Jongdae stopped him just before the top and announced, "okay. You can't tell anybody about this."  
  
Then he pulled Yixing up beside him.  
  
Before them was a huge, sunken in area of land, dipping down from the top of the hill. Everywhere was green and all surrounding the area were trees and, just past that, the ocean. Down at the very bottom there was a small lake in the middle and Yixing wondered how deep it was.  
  
He felt eyes on him and he smiled. Jongdae was watching him and he grinned when Yixing turned toward him.  
  
"It's beautiful," Yixing said.  
  
"Glad you like it," Jongdae said cheekily, but his voice was more sincere than his words implied.  
  
Yixing stared down at the gorge and wondered where it had come from. It was pretty deep but a surprisingly small distance across.  
  
"Do you want to go check it out?"  
  
Yixing smiled widely. "Yeah."  
  
They carefully scaled their way down the rock face and Jongdae led him to a patch of grass. Together, they flopped down on the ground. It was a clear day and there were few clouds in the sky; Yixing hoped it would be a clear night too.  
  
  
"This is Raven Point. I found it one day when I was out flying. I've never seen anyone here before," Jongdae said. He looked around and then focused on Yixing. More quietly he said, "I think we're the only ones that know about it."  
  
Yixing laid back and closed his eyes. It was beautiful here, like their own little hidden world, so quiet, tucked away from everyone else.  
  
"Thank you for showing me."  
  
Eyes still closed, Yixing could hear Jongdae lay back on the grass next to him.  
  
"I like to come here to get away sometimes," Jongdae said after a few minutes. He shifted, turning his head to look at Yixing. "When it gets hard being the chieftain's son..."  
  
Yixing reached out a hand and laid it over Jongdae's. He felt Jongdae squeeze back lightly before he closed his eyes again.  
  
"I know what that's like," he said softly.  
  
Yixing fell into his own thoughts. The sun was starting to come down and he could feel a light chill in the air. But he thought he'd rather be here, with Jongdae, in this gorge, than anywhere else. It was a long time before Jongdae spoke again.  
  
"I don't want there to be a war."  
  
"…Me either."  
  
Jongdae's hand tightened over his. Yixing took a deep breath.  
  
"I'm scared," Yixing admitted. "I'm scared to fight. I'm scared for my friend's lives."  
  
"I'm scared for my own life," he said finally.  
  
"You'll have to go fight?" Jongdae asked, voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I won't let my brother go in my place," Yixing replied.  
  
They were both clutching at each other's hands so hard now it almost hurt. Yixing wasn't sure what exactly it was that hurt.  
  
"I don't want to see anyone lose their life over this," Jongdae said. And unlike before, with his quiet, broken sounding voice, his voice was growing louder and angrier with each word.  
  
"Something as stupid as a tribe literally being out of their minds. People will go out there and die because there's nothing else that can be done!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Yixing said, not know why he was apologizing.  
  
Jongdae mumbled something in response and they lapsed into silence once more. Yixing sat up, no longer relaxed enough to lay down while Jongdae followed his leaf and tried to calm himself.  
  
The sun was sinking, casting everything in warm, saturated tones. The small lake had become a pool of fire, sharp reds and hazy purples rippling across its surface. They watch the sun sink in the lake, and then again behind the trees. When stars began to dot the sky they found it hard to leave. So they didn't.  
  
Jongdae never let go of his hand.  
  
-  
  
He wasn't ready when it happened.  
  
He was down below the canopy, down below their suspended village, down below their bridges on the forest floor. He was looking for herbs for the village elder when he heard the roar of a hundred dragons.  
  
He dropped his satchel, pulling out his knife as he scaled the nearest tree as fast as he could. He scanned the horizon, turning frantically until he spotted them - the Hysteric tribe was approaching from across the sea.  
  
Without care, Yixing swung himself down and ran along a bridge path, shouting a warning as he sprinted to his house. This couldn't be happening, he needed to prepare everyone first. His shouting had travelled faster than he had and his brother was ready with his axe when he got there.  
  
"How far?" Yongxing asked grimly.  
  
"About 160 kilometers. They're far so it's hard to tell," Yixing panted. Yongxing moved towards the door and Yixing grabbed his arm. "You can't - I'll go in your place. You alert the village."  
  
Yixing ran from the room to get his weapons, calling out as he left, "send word to Berk!"  
The village was scattered with people running amuck, screeching for weapons, for their children, for calls to arms. His father was at the helm of it all, shouting orders in a commanding, booming voice. They had been preparing for war for months and now was the time. He bumped into two boys, a boy with a round face and one with doe-like eyes. Two boys his age. Two boys ready to fight. He pushed them toward the armory and ran back for his dragon.  
  
Meilong liked to sleep on the tree line during the day, in the warm sun. He needed to find her. They were both as good as dead if he didn't.  
  
His mother found him in front of the Hall as he was ushering children inside. He froze when he saw her, just for a second, and she rushed forward to scoop him into her arms. He felt her tears on his tunic before he heard them and he hugged her back with all the strength he had in his body.  
  
"I love you, my son," she said tearfully. "Fight proudly."  
  
She did not, would not say "come back to me alive". They were Vikings and there was no assurance in a war, even that of a flimsy promise. But her words and her tears and her hug, they all meant it. Something in Yixing broke at that, almost feeling as if he lost a piece a piece of the child he was, her son.  
  
"I will, mother."  
  
There were shouts all around him, children screaming and crying, confused and scared. They all were, whether or not they were showing it, every one of them was frightening down to their bones. But even in his panic, Yixing could feel something electric zipping around somewhere inside, somewhere deep.  
  
Excitement.  
  
In the end, Meilong came to him, smashing through branches and nearly barreling him over in her fight to get to him. He hugged her neck fiercely before he ran off again. There was no time to stay still; a war was brewing.  
  
His father found him only mere minutes before the battle. Yixing was standing, waiting for any sign of attack when his father stepped up beside him and held out an arm. Choking back tears, Yixing clutched his father's forearm. It was a sign of respect from his father to do such a thing and with the inevitable threat of war, Yixing could hardly stand it.  
His father was a proud man that commanded respect in both his power and his compassion. Yixing saw him as the perfect leader for their village and though it was difficult, he was honored to fight alongside him.  
  
"Fight proudly, Yixing," he said clutching tightly at Yixing's arm.  
  
They were as prepared as they ever could have been when the first blast hit. Everyone who could not fight was sheltered in the Hall and everyone who was able was armed with both dragon and weapon, tensed and on edge. The first sign was the thunderous flapping of hundreds of wings and the cover of darkness that they brought, even through the thick canopy.  
  
It seemed as if a hush had fallen over the village, broken by the earsplitting shriek of a dragon from above. And then came the blast, one so heavy that it shook the ground. Each and every one of them mounted their dragons, raised their weapons and, with a rage-filled roar, ascended towards the Hysterics.  
  
He wasn't really sure what was happening. Everything was a blur of movement and sound, red-blue-green-black dragons darting past almost faster than he could see, screeching-roaring-screaming-shouting voices echoing in his ears. He felt heat, white hot heat blazing past him and catching his leg. He felt a sting and then nothing because in the next instant he was fight not to get knocked off his dragon.  
  
A large, burly man from Hysteria had caught him in the side, yanking at him and Yixing dug his hands and heels into Meilong's scales. She gave a mighty screech and cut to the side, grappling with the rider's dragon before the man went tumbling down. Yixing barely had time to breathe before he was brandishing his axe and cutting into the leg of a frightening woman hurtling tiny, needle-sharp daggers at Meilong's wings.  
  
Then the fires started.  
  
Many of them didn't notice for some time, noise and chaos everywhere, fire shooting past them. But then the smoke started filling the air, burning their eyes and suffocating them. Thick, black clouds of smoke billowing up above the tree tops. From down below.  
Yixing stopped cold, nearly getting hurled off his dragon. He urged her down, faster faster faster, stopping hard when he met a wall of smoke.  
  
"Go!" He shouted. "Go to your place! I'll find you!"  
  
With great hesitancy, Meilong shot upward again, looking to take cover. There were small, sweltering fires littering the area but Yixing raced, looking for the fire that was causing the huge pillows of smoke. He could feel the heat rising and he ran in that direction. The only thing on his mind was finding the fire and putting it out and he prayed that no one had been injured. He knew it was probably futile, but he wanted to protect as many people in the village as he could.  
  
Cries of terror and pain alerted him to the location. The Hall was surrounded by flames on all sides, great towers of fire burning up through the trees and the sides of the building. Yixing choked back a terrified sob and ran forward, looking for any sort of opening. He found several men crowded around high window on the side of the building. They were using a Changewing as a sort of ladder up to the window, passing children down the line. Someone from inside was lifting the children out to them and Yixing fought back a wave of terror.  
  
He pushed his way forward, breaking through the crowd of men and crying children, and got to the window. Inside it was as he feared, his mother was pacifying the young children and his father, standing on one of the large tables, was directing their rescue.  
  
"Dad!"  
  
His father looked up, a grim expression coming over his face.  
  
"Yixing, we need you out there fighting."  
  
"We need you out there too," Yixing cried, half way inside the window.  
  
He moved aside as another child was passed through and then stuck his head back in.  
"Mom, dad, please."  
  
"Yixing, our job is here," his mother said. Her tone, though light, implied that there was no room to argue. Yixing shook his head but his mother continued, "We're needed here. We'll return when we are done."  
  
But the fire was beginning to break down the walls. Sections of the roof were falling out at the back of the Hall and Yixing feared they didn't have much time. There was no water to be found in great quantities this far out from sea and even if they had any, the fire had already grown too rapidly. Steeling his resolve, Yixing said, "here, pass the children to me."  
They made quick work. By the time the ceiling had started to sag, there were only a handful of children left in the Hall, and three elderly village members. But their time was running short; pillars of fire were falling through the roof, landing dangerously close to where the people inside were located. And then a section fell right in front of the window, partially obscuring it. They were trapped.  
  
Several of the men helped him try to push the burning pillar away but it was no use. The thing was too large and it was wedged against a wall. There was no moving it. Inside, his mother was humming comfortingly for the children, rocking one in her arms. His father clasped arms with each of the elderly, solemnly.  
  
They couldn't get out. He couldn't get to them. There was absolutely nothing he could do.  
His father and mother were both eerily calm, even as more flaming chunks of wood descended from above. His mother smiled at him, tears in her eyes. The fire spread across the floor.  
  
His father called out to him, "proudly, Yixing!"  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Yixing's voice broke as he screeched, heels of his hands rubbing dirt and ash into his face, his eyes, anything to stop this.  
  
The roof collapsed.  
  
Almost at once, what was left of the church burst into flames. Yixing was screaming, screaming so loud he thought his throat would bleed. Someone pulled him and he foggily realized he must have been trying to go forward. More hands grabbed him and pulled him down from the dragon, away from flaming remnants of the Hall. He heard more screaming and couldn't tell if it was him or the people who had been inside.  
  
His father's words rang in his head He knew he had to get back and fight, to save as many more people as he could. He would grieve the loss later, when there was time. Now, he had to help his village.  
  
He wondered if it was shock, spurring him forward, or something else. But he found Meilong just before he heard the sound of more wings. For a cold moment he thought it was the sound of the Hysteric tribe but he saw the flash of Mijeom's blue-green scales and relaxed the tiniest fraction.  
  
Jongdae had finally arrived, flanked by Jongin, Kyungsoo, and a regal looking, princely young man. There were more people behind them, circling around to other areas of the forest to help. As Jongdae slid off his dragon, Yixing rested his head against Meilong, breathing heavily. Jongdae rushed towards him, hands patting Yixing down gently as if searching for injuries. The other men that had come with him hung back, leaving them to the small bit of privacy they could afford. Finally, Jongdae let his hands rest on Yixing's shoulders and Yixing could do nothing but lean against him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jongdae asked, eyes searching Yixing's. But Yixing couldn't look at him.  
  
"My parents are dead."  
  
Jongdae gasped. "Oh, Yixing, I'm sorry, I -" He stopped. There was nothing he could say right now.  
  
"We need to fight," Yixing croaked. "I need to fight proudly to honor my father and mother."  
  
Jongdae swallowed and nodded. He gave Yixing's shoulders a hard squeeze and stepped back. Then, unexpectedly, he thrust his arm out to Yixing. Yixing stared at it blankly for a second and then his own arm was shooting out, clasping Jongdae's tightly. They mounted their dragons and then they were rocketing towards the canopy.  
  
The battle was still going on in the air. Some of the villagers from Berk had come up to fight already and, at least here, it seemed that together they were pushing back against Hysteria more steadily. He lost himself in the battle, swinging with his axe and knocking the Hysterics off their dragons. He saw flashes of his brother fighting - and winning – against man after man and he didn't have it in him to be mad that he came out to fight even though Yixing told him not to.  
  
He had no time to watch after anyone but himself. With the riders from Berk, they outnumbered the Hysterics, but only just. Yixing ducked against an axe swing and, grip tight, turned Meilong into a roll. She knocked the enemy and his dragon out of the air with her great wings. Though he knew it was wrong, Yixing was almost starting to feel better. Here, he wasn't useless; here, he could help protect his village.  
  
Until he turned his head and saw, as if in slow motion, a man from Hysteria swinging his axe, the tip burying itself deep in Yongxing's throat. He lost his grip and slipped off his dragon, head bent at an unusual angle. Yixing brought Meilong into a dive so quickly he later wouldn't even remember how he did it. He caught Yongxing just before he crashed through the canopy, nearly slipping off himself.  
  
Meilong brought them down as Yixing cradled his brother to his chest. Blood was flowing freely from his neck and dripped from his mouth onto Yixing's tunic. The wound ran deep, too deep for Yixing to do anything but hold his brother until the end. Once again, he was helpless and had to watch his family die. He closed his eyes, tears running down his cheeks as he listened to his brother's labored breaths.  
  
"-i...ing." Yongxing coughed up more blood. "Yixing."  
  
"Shh," Yixing shushed quietly, rocking himself back and forth slightly. He couldn't do this, he couldn't do this.  
  
Yongxing weakly grasped at Yixing's arm before his fingers slipped away. His body went slack and Yixing let out a crazed howl.  
  
He had just enough sense to send Huolong down with his brother's body before something in him snapped. In all likelihood, that something had probably been fraying in him since he'd seen the smoke but what was left of it finally splintered into pieces and Yixing couldn't think anymore. Distantly, he thought he heard voices shouting at him, maybe one of them was even Jongdae's but he was lost in a blind fury as he urged Meilong, faster and faster, towards the Hysterics.  
  
The group split, disappearing off in all directions but Yixing had only one goal in mind. He targeted one, chasing the woman through the air, Meilong snapping at her dragon's tail, before they retreated into the canopy. That didn't stop Yixing. He crashed through the trees, branches snapping, scratching him as they sped forward but he could hardly feel it. She tried to lose him in the forest, weaving through trees, but Yixing had grown up in Berserk. He knew the land like the back of his hand and he'd learned to ride in this forest so long ago it was second nature.  
  
She brought him to a clustering of Hysterics who had all been alerted by her shouting. They rallied around her, as if to protect her, but she was the only one with a dragon. Yixing scratched Meilong lightly behind her ear, their signal, and she opened her mouth. Yixing jumped from her back and immediately flames burst across her body as she hurled herself into the group. They caught fire immediately. Meilong circled around them as Yixing listened to their dying screams.  
  
He heard movement behind him and snapped around, reflexes causing him to throw the small knife in his hand was near pinpoint accuracy. Jongdae dodged, rolling to the ground as those around him stood horrified. He recovered and ran to Yixing, shouting his name as if he'd been trying to call him all this time.  
  
"Yixing? Yixing calm down."  
  
His voice was muted, like trying to hear something underwater. He felt hands on his shoulders and slapped them off. Meilong circled back, the fire having died down from her skin, and landed at his side. He climbed on her back once more, her skin hot to the touch, and someone grabbed his arm.  
  
"Release me at once or you will lose your hand," he growled. Jongin shrunk back, hand clutched to his chest as if he'd been burned.  
  
He moved to go up once more but Jongdae, on Mijeom, stopped him.  
  
"Yixing, please," he pleaded. "Just stop for a minute."  
  
A burst of fire shot over Jongdae's shoulder, nearly catching Yixing. His focused snapped toward the Hysterics just behind the riders from Berk and shot forward, urging Meilong steadily, whispering to her, until she opened her mouth once more and a jet of fire spewed from her mouth. Upon hearing the Hysterics screams, Yixing crooned to her, encouraging her more and more. He had lost himself in his rage.  
  
This was him. This is what his people were known for.  
  
Shouts from behind him, Jongdae's voice, desperately tried to get him to turn away, to get off his dragon. But then Yixing commanded Meilong to turn and they were forced to dive out of the way. The handsome, princely boy screamed as fire seared his arm and chest and he collapsed to the ground. Meilong's fire shot to the ground, igniting the ground around the group of Berk villagers.  
  
"Yixing, don't do this," Jongdae sobbed. Yixing could see the fire reflecting in Jongdae's eyes. It looked the fiery sunset dying in the lake. He scratched behind Meilong's ear and she sent another blast of fire towards the ground.  
  
He couldn't stop.

**Author's Note:**

> my friend helped me come up with Yixing's brother's name based on the patterns that Chinese names follow. Because Yixing's name is "One Star", his brother's - Yongxing's - is "Forever Star".
> 
> Jongdae's dad's name, "Jinho", means "golden hero/leader".
> 
> Yixing being called "Berserk's Little Prince" is based off of him being called "Changsha's Little Prince/Pride"
> 
> Yongxing's dragon's name (Huolong) is "Fire Dragon"  
> Yixing's dragon's name (Meilong) is "Sleeping Dragon"  
> Jongdae's dragon's name (Mijeom) is "Beauty/Goodness"


End file.
